


Dragon Ball "What If" Battles

by Khaylittle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fusion, Gen, New Movesets, New Transformation, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: What If the Z -Fighter made different choice the y did before how would it change the uncommon what would be different, how would this change the future lets find out on Dragon Ball "What If" Battle!





	Dragon Ball "What If" Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Please now that moves will be OCs I created.

_ What if instead of fusing into Vegito Blue they use the fusion dance and began Gogeta how would he change the battle. _

* * *

Goku and Vegeta had fought a long battle with Goku Black and Zamasu it was tough and just when they thought they had the seen everything but then they fuse into Merged Zamasu with that the fought him but his power was something else even when it look like they got him he was still standing so now they have no energy and senzu beans they only options left.

Goku: Vegeta we have fuse too.

Vegeta: Like I ever fuse with you again Karkarot!

Goku: We have not choice Vegeta!

After a few minutes Vegeta swallowed his pride a pit and agree.

Vegeta: Find but this better be the last time Karkarot!

Goku: Thank Vegeta!

Shin: You can use the Potara.

Goku: Yeah.

Just a they were about to put on the ear rings Merged Zamasu release a wave of Ki shaking the earth and blowing the ear rings out of Goku and Vegeta hands.

Vegeta: What now!

Goku: Well there the Fusion Dance.

Vegeta: Hell no I'm not doing that stupid dance!

Goku: Vegeta we have not choice if we don't fuse Zamasu will destroy everything!

Vegeta: Grrrr! Fine lets do this!

Goku: Thank let do this!

Goku and Vegeta begin the Fusion Dance and when they complete it and bit flash of light shined and with it cleared it reveal a new fighter in a giant golden aura.

Merged Zamasu: Who are you!

Gogeta: I'm neither Goku or Vegeta I am the warrior known as Gogeta and this is!

And then Gogeta power up and is then covered in a blue fiery aura with had blue hair.

Gogeta: Gogeta Blue!

Merged Zamasu: That transformation is no much for a God!

And Merged Zamasu fired a god Ki blast but Gogeta Blue stop it with one hand and crush it like it was nothing shocking Merged Zamasu.

Merged Zamasu: Foolish Saiyan your power it not much for me!

But Gogeta Blue knee in the head and then does it again and flips and kick him and the face, Merged Zamasu stagger back stunned.

Gogeta Blue: You were wide open for attack and you talk to much, if your a god and face me like one.

Merged Zamasu get up and glared at Gogeta Blue.

Merged Zamasu: Your a powerless before divine justice!

And throw a punch with great force Gogeta blue dodges Merged Zamasu rush in and punch Gogeta Blue who block and sent flying but stop and rush Merged Zamasu the punch and kick each other. Zamasu go for a punch but Gogeta Blue block and then kick multiple times but it blocked he then grab Zamasu face and slam into the ground.

Gogeta Blue: You can better then that can you god!

Zamasu: I am immortal!

Merged Zamasu eyes glow and creates a explosion pushing Gogeta Blue back Gogeta Blue stop himself and Zamasu quickly appears to punch him but Gogeta Blue does the same and they clash with some much force the ground around them shatter before them Zamasu get the upper hand by gutting punching him and uppercutting him. He create a Ki blade and is about to stab him, but he hit with an invisible force when he looks see Gogeta Blue looking at him and said.

Gogeta Blue: Even a god can have trouble seeing a attack to fast for him to see did that hurt? You are immortal right?

Merged Zamasu: Yes I am immortal and can not be defeated by cheap tricks I will destroy you, humanity and create my world that will never tainted ever again by mortal scum.

Gogeta Blue: Do really think that will work your only half immortal and as you are know you won't be destroying humanity you have Saiyan name Goku in there whole will all ways but apart of you.

Merged Zamasu: Yes I do you are a example of the failure of the gods and for me I have taking the sins of the gods into myself that is my divine burden.

Gogeta Blue: Looks to me you have a lied for just about everything. 

Merged Zamasu: All of this is for that world *tears up* for the universe .

Gogeta Blue: Are you really crying?

Merged Zamasu: I am crying for my tear will heal this broken world.

Merged Zamasu power up and started growing in size and almost look like a giant.

Merged Zamasu: All will fall before Zamasu!

Gogeta Blue: Fat chances!

Zamasu rush Gogeta Blue just stand and then Zamasu was will with the same force from before Zamasu was confuse on what happened and screamed rush in again he was hit four more time before Gogeta Blue kick him.

Gogeta Blue: I like I said before even a god can have trouble seeing a attack to fast for him to see.

Merged Zamasu: What are you talking about!

Gogeta Blue: I am hitting faster then you can see some god you are.

Merged Zamasu: I will make you disappear!

Gogeta Blue blocked Merged Zamasu hit and kicked him and slammed into a wall.

Gogeta Blue: Take this  **Big Bang Kamehameha!**

It created a giant explosion and smoke cloud Merged Zamasu emerged just fine.

Merged Zamasu: Perish before Zamasu!

Gogeta Blue appeared above and did a aura infuse punch sending him into the ground.

Gogeta Blue: Lets see you handle a attack at this level.

And Zamasu four Gogeta Blue look at him cupping there hands.

(At the same time talking)Gogeta Blue: We'll make sure that this attack erase every cell in that body of yours.

Merged Zamasu: Do really think that will kill me I am immortal.

Gogeta Blue: Even a immortal can die if you kill them right, now take this  **Quadruple Kamehameha!**

The blast consume Merged Zamasu and everything around with the smoke cloud cleared it shows Zamasu still standing he look like he what about to fall be he rush Gogeta Blue he and punch his fist deep in Zamasu stomach having his face change to one of shock from the pain, gasping and falling on his knees and then vomit up blood he glare at Gogeta.

Gogeta Blue: I better end this fast, coming om Zamasu lets end this!

Merged Zamasu: You will pay for this mortal I will end you!!!

Gogeta Blue got into his fighting stance with Merged Zamasu came at his he clash fist and kicks with him and then push him back and got ready for his final attack. Zamasu glared at Gogeta and then a then streams of energy come off Gogeta and hit Zamasu multiple times back him stagger and scream with rage charging at him Gogeta Blue was holding small ball.

Gogeta Blue: Take this **Stardust Breaker**!

Clenching it he rush Merged Zamasu and chuck it into his chest, just he did that Gogeta defuse and Goku and Vegeta hit then ground using up all there energy, Zamasu started to laugh before he felt something off and and the scream he saw himself disintegrating into nothing and disappearing.

Goku: Look...like...we...did...it.

Vegeta: It...final...over.

* * *

_End_

And now the part is where I explain the abilities of the fighter and how it works and how they did it.

Gogeta Blue:

**Big Bang Kamehameha:**  The combined attack the Big Bang Attack and Kamehameha it power is at the of the  **Final Kamehameha**. 

 **Clone Creation** : Using his energy he able to create up to 4 copy of himself equaling in power as the original( And yes cause he can cause he did it when fighting Omega Shenron)

 **Quadruple Kamehameha** : A four way Kamehameha that can turn any area into a flat land cause of the overwhelming power.

 **Stardust Breaker** : A attack made to destroy negative energy anyone evil will be destroy without a trance no matter what.

Now why didn't Gogeta defuse after using so much energy with power of the  **SSB**  it did not longen the time limit be cause of the control both Goku and Vegeta have it did shorten either and not toying with Zamasu, Gogeta Blue using his time to do as much damage as he could and saw to finish this with he ultimate moves.

There done I hope you like it comment and share this there will be more


End file.
